An electrical device may be mounted, attached, and/or affixed to a variety of different base structures. As examples, electrical devices, such as speakers, lights, and/or a combination thereof, may be mounted on various vehicles, such as boats, off-road vehicles, and/or other land and/or marine vehicles. Generally, mounting the electrical device on the base structure includes both physically affixing the electrical device to the base structure and providing for a flow of electric current between the electrical device and the base structure, such as to power the electrical device. Traditionally, a mounting assembly is utilized to physically affix the electrical device to the base structure, while one or more elongate wires are utilized to permit the flow of electric current between the electrical device and the base structure.
It may be desirable to provide adjustment of a relative orientation between the electrical device and the base structure. As an example, and when the electrical device includes a speaker, it may be desirable to direct sound that is produced by the speaker in a certain direction through rotation of the speaker relative to the base structure. As another example, and when the electrical device includes a light, it may be desirable to direct the light in a certain direction through rotation of the light relative to the base structure.
Such rotation may be difficult, time-consuming, or even impossible with traditional mounting assemblies. As an example, the traditional mounting assembly may not be configured for convenient and/or tool-free adjustment of the relative orientation. As another example, the presence of the one or more elongate wires may restrict, or even preclude, the adjustment of the relative orientation.
It also may be desirable to selectively and/or physically separate the electrical device from the base structure without requiring significant time, effort, and/or the use of tools. As an example, the base structure may be stored in an insecure location (such as when a boat is stored in a marina and/or when an off-road vehicle is stored in a yard or parking space), and it may be desirable to remove the electrical device from the base structure during storage of the base structure. The desire for easy selective removal may be due to the expense of the electrical device (and thus risk of theft thereof) and/or a desire to stow the electrical device apart from its “use” position. As additional examples, the electrical device may be removed from the base structure to permit repair and/or maintenance of the electrical device and/or to replace the electrical device with another (similar or different) electrical device.
Such separation and/or removal of the electrical device from the base structure may be difficult and/or unsightly with traditional mounting assemblies. As an example, the traditional mounting assembly may not be configured for convenient and/or tool-free separation of the electrical device from the base structure, as discussed. As another example, removal of the electrical device from the base structure may leave unsightly wires visible to passers-by, thereby detracting from the aesthetic appeal of the base structure and leaving the wires exposed and susceptible to damage. Thus, there exists a need for improved electrical and physical mounting assemblies.